


Zoe's Secrets

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Assault, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Erotica, F/F, Fingerfucking, Former Vampire Jack Carter, Kidnapping, Lace Panties, Language, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Love Bites, Mild Language, Scenting, Strap-Ons, Strength, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Pilar Reed, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Zoe Carter, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe Carter has secrets. After she reveals ONE of her secrets to Jo Lupo, she is soon forced to out all her secrets, and that brings trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zoe's Revelation

"Jo. I need to tell you something," Zoe said, "well, it's better if I SHOW you. It's not really something I can explain. But remember when I do this, it's still me. Zoe Carter. Ok?"  
Jo nodded, narrowing her eyes.  
"What's going on?"  
"You'll see. Give me a moment," Zoe said, concentrating.

She closed her eyes slowly.

_**POV: Jo Lupo** _

I watched Zoe intently, confused as to what was going to happen. She turned away, and I swore I heard her growl softly. When she turned around, her eyes were glowing red. She opened her mouth, and a pair of pointed ivory fangs descended from the corners of her mouth, pricking her bottom lip. I scuttled back, suddenly scared.  
"What the hell? What are you?"

She grinned, and spoke, her voice deeper and more masculine then I was used to.

"It's hard to explain. I'm what you could call a...vampire. But I can control myself. While I occasionally DO feel the bloodlust, unlike other members of my kind, I don't give in. I have never tasted the blood of a human, and I have no intention to. You have no need to be afraid of me, Jo. It's still me," she said, "now give me a moment while I return to my normal state."

She hissed through her teeth as she snapped her eyes shut. She gasped as she concentrated. When she opened her eyes again, they were back to their normal color, and her fangs were gone.  
"Jo, are you afraid of me?"

"Yes, maybe a little," I admitted, "I mean, you're a goddamn vampire."

"True, I am, but it's still me. You know me, Jo."

 "Yes, yes, I do. Can you do that again?"  
"No, Jo. I'm sorry. I mean, I'm capable of doing it, but because I don't use my transformation all that often, it's painful. Sorry."

I nodded.  
"That's fine. Can you tell me more about you? About vampires in general, I mean? And who knows?"  
"I've only told two people. Including you. You and my dad are the only ones who know," Zoe said.

"I feel so special now," I half-joked.

"Good. That was my intention," Zoe said, "because you ARE special."

"What do you mean?"  
"I'm so lucky to know you," she told me, "I'm glad I do."  
"Same here, Zoe."

I was a little thrown off by the fact that the vampire seemed to be flirting with me. My phone rang, and I picked up.  
"Deputy Lupo," I said and then listened.

After a moment I spoke again.  
"On my way," I said, "sorry Zoe, I have to go."


	2. Grabbed

Jo turned at the sound of quiet footsteps behind her. The person was obviously trying to be quiet. Before she could identify the person, something heavy slammed into her head, and she fell, unable to cry out for help quick enough. She crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Zoe walked into the station, her keen vampiric nose easily picking out the scent of blood. After a moment, she was able to identify the unique scent of Jo Lupo.  
"Jo? Are you alright," she called.

She followed the scent to where she found a bloodstain on the floor, which also had a trail of blood running off towards a hole in the wall of the station.  
"Jo! Where are you?"

As she turned, sniffing for any strange smells, the voice of her father interrupted her.

"Zoe? What are you doing? What's going on?"

She turned, her eyes flaring red as she did.  
"Dad. Something's wrong. Look."  
She pointed to the bloodstain and trail of blood.  
"Whose blood is that?"

"It's Jo's."

"How do you know?"  
"Vampire, remember? I recognized her scent."

"Ok," Jack said, having briefly forgotten that his daughter was a vampire, "so where is she?"  
"I don't know, dad. She's not here, and that blood trail and bloodstain..."

"Right. I'll call her, maybe she'll answer."

Zoe rolled her eyes despite the tenseness of the situation.  
"If she's missing and there's blood here, you don't really think she'll answer her phone, do you?"

"It's worth a try. It's Jo, we have to do whatever we can," Jack said.

"Fair enough."

He dialed, and sure enough she didn't answer.

"So, I can track her, but I can't do it in the daylight. I mean, I CAN do it, technically, but if I do my secret is at risk of being discovered. We have to wait until night, nobody will be out, or at least very few, and I will be able to avoid being seen."

"Who do you think has her?"

"I have no idea. I don't smell anyone out of place, and everyone I do smell, none of them would have any reason to attack Jo."  
"Who do you smell?"

"Give me a moment to isolate. Let's see, I smell Fargo, Allison, Zane, and Henry. And then you," Zoe said, "none of those would go after Jo. I don't think."

"No you're right. Is there anyway that someone's scent could be missed? Or masked so it's not there at all?"  
"I suppose that scents could be missed by a dog or something, but not a vampire."  
"What about fellow vampires?"

Zoe put her hands on her hips.  
"I suppose, but I've never met a vampire I can't smell. Even vampires have a scent, dad. Death. Only perceptible to other vampires, but it's there. What the hell is wrong with me? I should be able to smell something besides blood and those who have reason to be here."  
_**Three Hours Later....**_

Zoe slipped out of the hole in the station's wall, her keen eyes penetrating the darkness. She scanned her gaze through the town, looking for the heat signature that identified living people. She saw heat signatures in the buildings where they belonged, and grinned.  
"Good," she muttered, "I can do this without being seen."

She sniffed the air, trying to reacquire Jo's scent in the night air. The air was cold, she could tell, but she couldn't feel it, because she was a vampire. She knew that if Jo was out in it, though, that it'd be too cold for the younger woman.  
"God, I wish dad was still a vampire," she muttered, "it'd be a lot easier for me to do this with him scenting as well. Alas, nope."

She heard something behind her and turned, her vampiric gaze slicing through the night. She didn't see any heat signatures, and she pursed her lips, freezing in place and willing herself to turn invisible.

"Zoe? What are you doing out this late? And why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"Pilar?"  
Zoe spun around, her vampiric gaze not showing her any heat signatures.  
"Where are you, Pilar?"  
"I'm right here," the girl said, and Zoe felt a hand land on her shoulder and spin her around.

Pilar's hand was ice cold, and she had glowing red eyes. At the sight of Pilar's crimson eyes, Zoe's flared.  
"You're a vampire?"

"Wait, are you...you're a vampire?"  
"Yes, are you?"

"Yes. I am. What? What are you doing out so late, though?"  
"I can ask you the same thing, Pilar. What are you doing?"

"I'm heading out to feed on some wildlife in the forest. You?"

"I'm looking for Deputy Lupo."  
"She's missing?"  
"Yeah," Zoe told her friend, "she was taken from the station, I'm tracking her."

"I can help," Pilar said.  
"One moment. How come I never marked you as a vampire? I couldn't smell you. At all. And when someone took Jo from the station, the only people I smelled were people that had a right to be there and would have no reason to attack her."

"I don't know, Zoe. Can you smell me now?"  
"No, I can't. Can you smell me?"

"Yes. I smell desperation, frustration, and something else I can't quite identify. Weird. Why can't you smell me, I wonder...."

Zoe reached out, catching Pilar by the edge of her shirt. She easily lifted the other vampire off her feet and into the air.  
"Where is she?"

"What? I don't know where Jo is, Zoe!"  
"I know it's a vampire. And I know it's someone I can't smell. You are the only person I have ever met that I can't smell. Where is she?"  
"I don't fucking know, Zoe! Put me down!"

Zoe's eyes narrowed, and she inhaled a deep breath of Pilar's scent. She analyzed the scents.

"You're angry, you're upset about me accusing you, you're scared of me, and you're not lying," Zoe said, "fine."

She dropped Pilar.  
"I'm sorry, Pilar. I really am. I just....."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, she's like a big sister to me," Zoe said.

"No. She's not. You're IN LOVE with her," Pilar said gently, "I can smell it. Don't you know how to differentiate the smell of familial love from romantic love?"  
"Yes, but....I've smelled the way my dad feels about Allison Blake, so...."  
"She doesn't know, does she? You haven't even embraced your feelings."  
"I don't know what they are," Zoe said, "but look, right now I have to find her. If you'll excuse me...."

"Do you want me to help?"  
"Sure, I guess. Besides, I need you where I can keep an eye on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said that Jo was actually YOUNGER than Zoe, that's because while Zoe has the body of a 16 year old, and physically she's still maturing, she was turned to vampirism BEFORE Jo was born. Jack WAS a vampire, but he lost his vampirism. I figured readers might get confused because of the age thing. If Zoe was turned before Jo was born, then Jack would have to be a lot older than he is in the show. he's actually 200 years old, and Zoe's 120. She still physically matures, but at a very slow rate.


	3. Hunting

Zoe dialed her dad.  
"I've got something. Actually, two things I need to tell you. I had a suspect, but I don't now think she did it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Pilar. She's a vampire, just like me. Here's the thing. I don't smell her. At all. I can't tell when she's right behind me or not. She snuck up on me. I thought it was her, and I interrogated her. Technically I assaulted her, but....anyway, she didn't do it. We're out hunting for Jo together."  
"Zoe," Pilar hissed, "I've got something. I think it's blood, I can't tell whose."  
"Hang on, I have to go," she said, hanging up on her father.  
She moved to the pool of blood, in which rested a single shoe. She took a long breath, inhaling the scent and sadly nodded.  
"It's Jo. And this shoe is hers. I recognize it. Jo!"

* * *

  _ **POV: Jo Lupo**_

I heard Zoe cry my name, and my stomach clenched at the thought that I was so close to her and she didn't even know it. I looked over at her. My vampiric friend was standing holding my bloody shoe as she scanned around her. I could see another girl standing next to her, and both had glowing eyes. I wished I could respond, but the sewing on my lips that kept me from crying out for help prevented me. I was trapped in an invisible box a one-way mirror that allowed me to see out and no one to see in. Zoe looked so beautiful in her t-shirt and jeans, and I wanted nothing more than to run to her and kiss her on the mouth.  
_God what the hell is wrong with me? She's a vampire, but she at least has the body and soul of a 16 year old, she might as well fucking be underage, AND she's my boss's goddamn daughter. She's unavailable,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Zoe felt eyes burning into her back, and she scanned for someone. She glanced back to where Pilar had been standing, and the girl was gone.  
"Pilar! Where'd you go?"

After a moment, the girl came back, a blur of gray.  
"Sorry. I had to feed," she said, wiping blood off her mouth.  
"You didn't kill anyone, did you?"  
"No, of course not. Just a deer that wandered out of the woods," Zoe's friend said with a wink.

"Ok. It's just been a while since I've been around another vampire. My dad used to be one, but he lost his vampirism a few years back."

"I see."  
"Pilar, were you watching me a moment ago? Before I called out for you?"  
"No, I wasn't, why?"

"I swear I felt someone watching me. I didn't see anyone, and that's when I realized you were gone, too."

"Hmm. That's strange."  
I suddenly had an idea, and I tested my idea.

"Jo! If you can hear me, can you signal me somehow?"

* * *

  _ **POV: Jo Lupo**  _

"Jo! If you can hear me, can you signal me somehow?"

I sadly shook my head, hearing Zoe's shout. Her friend was looking at her peculiarly. I punched the wall of the box, pain exploding in my knuckles.

* * *

Zoe's keen vampiric hearing allowed her to pick up on the sound of a solid object striking what sounded like a wall.  
"Jo? Was that you? If that was you, do that twice. I heard it."

* * *

_**POV: Jo Lupo** _

I smirked. There was the brilliant girl I knew and adored. I punched the wall twice in rapid succession, and she turned towards the sound, cocking her head to follow it. I smashed my foot into the wall, and she came to the edge of the box. She put her hands in the air, extending them. Her hands stopped in mid-air, finding the edge of the box.

* * *

Zoe's hands stopped against something solid, and she paused. It felt like a force field, and she slammed her entire body weight into it, using her vampiric strength and speed to attempt to break the field. On the third push, she rippled through the field, and she was in a small cubed box. She could see Pilar standing puzzled outside, but she gasped and turned around when a familiar voice broke into her head. Her lips were sewn shut, so she had to return the speech telepathically.  
" _Zoe? How did you do that_?"  
_"Jo!_ "

She wrapped her arms around the younger woman..

" _Jo, are you ok_?"

" _Yes, I...I'm fine. How did you get in here_?"  
" _I used my vampiric strength, and my speed to force my way in. Now what? We're both trapped in here_ ," Zoe said, pushing on the field the exact same way she had before, to no avail.

" _Damn_."  
" _What happened? Why are you trapped in here_?"  
" _I don't know, Zoe. I haven't seen anyone, and most certainly no one's told me why this is happening. I feel like cattle, though._ "

" _Cattle?_ "

" _Yeah, I mean, think about it, Zoe. Cooped up in a sterile room......_ "

" _That's probably NOT so sterile now that I came in,"_ Zoe joked.

" _When we get out of here, we need to talk. And the truth is I'm scared to talk about it._ "

" _Why not talk about it now, Jo?_ "  
" _We need to focus on escaping. I'm sorry._ "  
" _Wait, if you're scared of it, are you just finding an excuse to postpone saying it_ _?_ "

Zoe signaled to Pilar, who nodded, and went off to do something. A few minutes later, the field dropped out of existence and they dropped to the ground. The sewing on their lips vanished. Zoe shifted out of her vampire form.

"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Can we talk? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure. Pilar?"  
Pilar nodded, smirking. She walked away, and Jo pinned Zoe against the wall of a building gently, kissing her on the mouth. She half expected the vampire to shove her away or drain her dry, but instead Zoe leaned INTO the kiss, her hands going around Jo's chest. After a moment, Jo broke the kiss, and spoke.  
"I'm sorry I did that," the deputy began, "you're just so beautiful and smart and funny and kind, I'm so in love with you and..."

Zoe trapped Jo in her arms and kissed the woman again. This time Zoe's tongue slid into Jo's mouth while the young vampire's hands drifted down to the human woman's ass and rested there. One of Jo's hands rested on Zoe's back, and the other on Zoe's ass.  Jo broke the kiss, her mouth descending to Zoe's neck, where she bit and began to gently suck. Zoe moaned, and her eyes flared crimson as Jo flicked the bite-mark. Zoe's fangs descended, and she gently bit Jo's neck, erotically sucking a small amount of the deputy's blood. Her mouth came off Jo's neck, and she kissed the other woman. Jo tasted her own blood on Zoe's lips, and she licked the blood off Zoe. Jo pulled Zoe's t-shirt over her head as they kissed, and then she unhooked the vampire's bra. It fell to the ground, and her hands found Zoe's belt buckles. She stripped Zoe down. They kissed again, and Zoe fumbled at the buttons of Jo's uniform shirt. She managed to unbutton it, and she practically ripped it off. Zoe pulled off Jo's bra, which was of black lace, and Jo winced.

"That bra cost me 200 dollars."  
"And I'll help you shop for a new one," Zoe responded, "shut up and kiss me."

They kissed, and Zoe pulled off Jo's pants. Zoe's kisses ran down Jo's chest and she began to suck at one of the other woman's large red nipples. Zoe pressed a single finger into Jo's center, eliciting a low moan. Jo's center was already slick with arousal, and when Zoe pressed another finger into her, she swore loudly.

"Oh fuck, Zoe! Fuck!"

At the sound of Jo swearing at her actions, a wave of lust ripped through her, and her eyes flared crimson. Zoe's tongue flicked Jo's areola erotically, and she accelerated the finger-fucking she was giving the deputy.

"Oh, fuck that feels good, Zoe! Don't fucking stop, I'm gonna cum!"

Zoe felt Jo's sex tighten around her fingers, and then release as the other woman sprayed her juices onto her fingers. Zoe pulled her fingers out of the woman, her fingers slick and shiny with Jo's cum. She licked the cum off her fingers, and Jo growled huskily.  
"Now let me please you, babe," she said.

She kissed Zoe on the mouth, pressing the vampire to the ground. She pulled a strap-on out of her car, and buckled it on, pushing it into the other woman. Zoe moaned as Jo spread her legs and rammed into her.

"Oh, fuck, Jo," Zoe moaned, "fuck me, harder!"

She accelerated, and increased the strength she was putting into the fucking.  
"Harder! Oh fuck, that feels good. Don't ever stop! SHIT!"

Jo began to play with Zoe's small and perky breasts as she pumped herself into the older woman.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum! Oh god, Jo! I'm cumming!"

She arched her back as she cummed, her walls tightening around the toy. Her walls released and she sprayed her juices onto the toy. Jo pulled out, and took off the toy.


	4. Trouble in Eureka

"We're looking for Zoe Carter," a man's voice called out.  
A tall brown haired man walked into Café Diem, a sword hanging at his hip and a wooden spear in his hand. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows over one shoulder. Jo's hand dropped discreetly to the butt of her pistol.  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"We're here looking for that blood-sucking bitch Zoe Carter. Where is she?"  
The man scanned through the room as several more armed men walked in.  
"There she is. Kill that blood sucking bitch. We have no quarrel with anyone but her," the first man said, drawing his blade, "step aside and we won't hurt you."  
The man shoved Jo aside, lunging at Zoe. Zoe's eyes flared red, and claws descended from her fingers.  
"Bring it on, assholes."  
The man slashed at her chest, and she sidestepped, catching him by the wrist. She hurled him away, and he crashed through several tables. Another of the men lunged at her, stabbing forward with a spear. She dodged, leaping OVER the man and landing behind him. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hurled him away. She spun, lashing out with one foot and knocking the third man back. Jo drew her pistol and took aim, but with Zoe moving so fast as she fought, she was unable to get a clear shot to aid her girlfriend. Zoe spin-kicked the fourth of the vampire hunters away, and the first man came up behind her, slashing her leg. She cried out in pain, and the wound began to smoke. She spun, grabbing him by the throat and draining him dry. Her wound healed, and she slashed the second man across the throat when he slashed at her. The third man changed tactics, bull-rushing Jo and striking her pistol away from her with his sword. He leapt over her, wrapping his arm around her throat and then switching it with his sword.  
"Surrender, blood-sucking slut, or we will kill her," he hissed.  
"You stay the hell away from Jo," Zoe said, her inhuman speed carrying her to the man before he could react.  
She pushed Jo away from the man, picking him up by the throat. He smirked, and stabbed her in the stomach with his blade. She cried out in pain, and the wound began to smoke.  
"You can't win this battle, vampire."  
Zoe was beginning to have her doubts, but then a single gunshot rang out, and the man who had wounded her dropped, a bullet hole in his back. She ripped the blade out, but then she fainted from the silver. Jo dropped the final man with several shots to the chest, and then she ran to Zoe's side, slapping her lover awake.  
"Are you ok, Zoe?"  
"Yeah, I have to feed, though."  
She rose clumsily, walking over to one of the dying men and draining him dry. Her wounds healed, and the several people left in the diner stared at her.  
"Listen to me," she said, wiping blood from her mouth, "I know what I just did is probably terrifying and that you're probably scared of me. I can understand that, but the truth is, I mean no harm to anyone here. Except those hunters, but they're taken care of. It's still just me, Zoe Carter. You know me, you trust me. I'm asking for you to do it again."  
"Get out of my diner, Zoe. You're fired," Vincent said, "I don't want you here. Not right now, I might change my mind later."  
"Ok, Vincent."  
"Run the bloodsucker out of town," one man said from the doorway, "she's a freak. A monster. She needs to leave or die!"  
Jo aimed her gun at him.  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you," she threatened, "she's not a threat."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"My entire family was slaughtered by one of her kind," he said, "if you side with her my friends and I will run you out of town as well, mark my words."  
Zoe's eyes flared crimson and she looked at him.  
"I am sorry about your family, sir. It was not me who did it, and I am willing to bet I know who did. I killed another vampire who was coming out of a house at night with a massive amount of blood on him. There was evidence that it was the home of an entire family."  
"I see. Well, you're still a bloodsucking freak. Leave or die."  
He turned and walked away.


End file.
